


Untold Stories - Once Upon a Descendants [Book 2]

by AspiringWriter93



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringWriter93/pseuds/AspiringWriter93
Summary: Inspired by ABC's hit tv show Once Upon A Time and the original DCOM Disney's Descendants this is the sequel of the first book Untold Stories this time with children of the originals and second generations.CrossoverVery AUSeason(s): 7Book 2You know the happy endings, you know their takes but now it's time to take on... The descendants?!After the marriage of Captain Hook and Emma, everyone got their happy beginnings and endings, however, the story never ends, for as the two best friends are back. Henry and Claire are back for another adventure except this time with their descendants, every untold and told story descendant will help Lucy Mills and her sister Valerie the new descendants of Henry Mills to get Him to remember and restore peace once more with the help of returning cast, Jane, Peter Pan as well as with the new cast Mal, Evie, Ben, Carlos, Jay, and recurring cast, Moira, Koda as well as a lot more kids of the originals we all know and love as they'll take on new heights, evil, battles, romance, and so much more. This is a story you DON'T want to miss.In loving memory of Cameron Boyce 1999-2019
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Edward Hyde/Original Character(s), Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Henry Jekyll/Original Character(s), Henry Mills (Once Upon a Time)/Original Female Character(s), Peter Pan | Malcolm/Original Female Character(s), Victor Frankenstein | Dr. Whale/Jane (Peter Pan)





	1. Daughters and Mystery Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, in this story Henry didn't marry Jacinda (Cinderella) his wife is Moira (Jane's real canon daughter from the Peter Pan verse) from the first book of Untold Stories, please read that first for a better understanding. Or if you did understand it in the past but do not remember, you can always re-read it again and again for a refresher.
> 
> P.S. Oh also, this story will have aspects/elements. However, you want to call it from the show each episode appears, BUT won't be exactly like it, we want it to be creative and my vision, right? :)

Once Upon A Time...

A curse happened, separated families but one was always familiar as his daughters came to his door.

A man sat in the chair with his laptop; he didn't know what to write, Henry Mills was the name a friend of an old friend back in the past.

Knock knock

He didn't budge after the first knock.

Knock knock

Upon hearing it again he got up, opening the door seeing two girls one older looked like the little one's sister.

"Uhh, hello?" He asked.

"Hi, are you Henry mills?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"My name's Lucy, this is my older sister Valerie, we're your daughters," Lucy told him.

"I don't have any daughters." He said, but they didn't listen.

Walking in Claire had gotten in as she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and pants seeing Lucy and Valerie.

"I told you two to wait for me." She said.

Looking at the three girls Henry was confused.

"Okay, who are you?" Henry asked Claire as she smiled remembering him.

"He doesn't even remember."

"Nope." Both Lucy and Valerie said.

Walking to the computer, they saw bits of writing.

"Didn't think our great successor would be..." Claire wiped a finger on his desk "in a dump."

"Okay, I don't know who you are and secondly stay out of my business it's non of yours," Henry said putting the lid down on his laptop.

~~~~

The new realm

Claire was picking strawberries with her daughter Anya she smiled holding her little three-year-old knowing Gideon was busy at the moment to watch her until she heard a strange sound, not from this realm.

Walking with her she decided to see who it was until she figured it out it was Henry, her longtime friend a smile showed.

"Henry Mills is that you!?!?" she asked surprised to see her old friend all grown up, I mean everyone else was grown up too now.

Now all grown up Henry recognized that voice like it was yesterday Henry heard the sweet sound of his best friend Claire from when they were kids together, he smiled getting off the motorcycle and rubbed Anya's little chin with his finger.

"Claire? How on -- you are grown now, hey Anya." Henry said a bit surprised as she was to see him again.

The young woman smiled and held her baby girl up her hips as she slid off a bit.

"We all grow up someday, Henry."

~~~~~

Henry's apartment:

"Okay, look I am taking you all home, then I am out of here, come on." he grabbed his keys and started walking off.

Before leaving Claire noticed his laptop missing and picked up the note, as it read,

if you ever want to see your computer again, meet me at Roni's.

She recognized the writing, sighing deeply with a smile on her face Claire tucked in her pocket.

Henry went to his car getting in the car as Claire sat in the front with Valerie and Lucy in the back, only for them fighting for space.

"Ow, Val you're hurting me," Lucy whined.

"Grow up Lu."

"Hey, hey!" Henry turned to tell them to stop it "Valerie be nice to your sister, Lucy move abit if she's hurting you."

The two of them folded their arms with a huff, like little kids in the back with their baby seats, he turned to face Claire and shake his head due to the two, a gray hair already, great.

~~~

The New Realm

Valerie was out playing with her friends she made as Anya came to visit the daughter of Prince Gideon playing tag in the village they lived. Lucy was by a tree reading her book as her older sister looked at her telling them she won't be a moment heading to see Lucy sitting down beside her.

"Hey, what you reading?" She asked.

"Dads book, wherever he is I hope long enough we shall find him, but I am happy Uncle August and aunt paisley are letting us live with them," Lucy replied with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm glad too, don't worry we will find dad, I promise. So are you coming to join us?"

Smiling Lucy put down the book and went to join the others.

~~~~

Hyperion Heights

It was night time when they arrived both Lucy and Valerie had fallen asleep. Lucy lied on her sister's shoulder; once Henry parked he looked at them and smiled softly seeing they're finally quiet, after taking Lucy to the apartment he noticed a girl outside the window.

Raising an eyebrow he wondered, but as they always say curiosity kills the cat? Anyway, he walked over opening the window and saw a girl fly in.

"Who are you?" He asked quietly.

The girl smiled softly and had a vision of beauty Henry would remember from, but where? Silence turned around once she spoke.

"Hello, I should ask the same thing."


	2. The Lost Girl

The girl flew in and smiled looking at him seeing some fun out of this since he was asleep, cursed for that matter the girl had grown from this, but she was still a teenager looking at the older man she gave a smile.

"Hello, lost boy."

The young girl said to Henry as he looked confused at the woman.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" He asked.

Chuckling softly she remembered the young boy who met her mother, got saved from Peter pan and yet he was still that open inside.

"Oh, I'm sure you know me from... movies." She just shrugged and glanced at him.

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about, I was here just dropping off the two girls then I'm out of here," Henry said beginning to walk out the door.

"It's so good to see you, Henry mills!" She called out as he was walking away. "You'll always be apart of the lost."

He didn't know what that girl meant he went to Roni's bar like the note said and noticed Claire there as if he remembers her but can't quite put the pieces together.

"How may I serve you?" Claire turned then smiled noticing Henry as he sighed with a smile seeing her again.

"Well if it isn't run away, I thought you'd be leaving now."

Neverland (past):

Henry has gone to many places, but Neverland wasn't any mystery really as he ran away from the lost boys into getting into a trap once more he sighed.

"Damn it." He muttered hating this place ever since he was a little boy.

It was then a young girl came and had him free by her knife that flew through slightly came and got it.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my Neverland?" The Queen said.

Henry got up once the dust off the dirty pants and looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Henry asked.

She giggled and took the knife from her son gently picking him up.

"Silly, I'm Jane, Jane Darling."

Hyperion Heights (present): 

Roni came over and poured Claire another glass "isn't that enough? You barely can stand, don't you have a husband to go to? Er... Gideon?"

"Mm, but one can't take a break no?" She smiled.

"Go home to him, Claire now," Roni said concern about her.

"What can I get you?" Jane asked one of the waiters for the bar.

"Oh, I don't know got anything strong?" He laughed lightly at this.

Robbie came with Margaret Jane and his daughter seeing an awkward situation.

"Oh, sorry I just came by to drop off someone." He came and gave her the kid leaving for work.

"Uh, who's he?" Henry asked looking at all of them.

Claire smiled "that's Robbie he and Jane work in the same daycare for children with no parents." She explained.

He nodded slowly trying to get the grasp of everything

"Wait, Jane why does she look familiar?" Henry asked

Claire looked at Henry and gave a smile putting an arm on his shoulder shaking her head.

"She's Moira's mother, the woman you just saw, I can tell you will have a lot of catching up to do." 

Claire began to walk out of the bar in the night back to her home starting to make her portal to storybrooke, it was in aw that the portal worked for her when no magic is supposed to happen.

Claire (CONT'D)

"You coming, slowpoke?" she asked looking towards him.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked.

"Oh, not we."

Jane smiled as she spoke taking his hand.

Ext - Neverland, it was the springtime of the year, usually, it was dark bit now with Peter more a hero than a villain thanks to the help of his first ever lost girl Henry looked in awe as this looked familiar.

Jane had taken henry to the one place she knew he went to once when Peter pan had captured him she closed off the portal and waited for Henry as he couldn't believe it, the trees, grass animal sounds it all sounded like one big forest of the animal kingdom, Jane kept a close eye on Henry knowing the lost boys that lived here still do, considering Pan's departure but thanks to her she kept it running all these years being the first ever lost girl she was respected as the queen until a new one took her place in which the hopes of finding one would help.

"Whoa, I-is a-are we in Neverland?" He asked looking at her, stuttering abit.

She confirmed nodding seeing all the creatures and no lost boys her 'sons' per se. 

"Yes, but we must be careful some of the lost boys - my son's of gone rogue abit ever since the death of Peter who is alive." 

Henry tried to grasp everything he could but sons, peter pan, neverland it was all childish nonsense for him, now this definitely reminded her of herself when she acted this way.

Jane (CONT'D)

"You remind me of me."

Jane said looking at Henry then heading out of Neverland to an alley of Hyperion heights the two have been talking until yelling came stood a girl with a cup and a man but what was the worse part she couldn't believe see happening wad weaver getting shot and the cup dropping luckily a young girl of six years old caught it in time the young girl named Tilly ran off in time as it was just the girls.

Weaver had been taken to the hospital and Jane stayed with the girl.

"Whew, that was a close one."

She said looking at the cup.

"What happened?"

Jane asked looking at her then at the cup.

"Oh, Tilly had gone insane and took my cup, for Weaver to remember, I'm Emily."

Emily introduced herself.

"I'm Jane but I'm sure you know of me."

Emily looked up and nodded.

Jane (CONT'D)

"So what is so special about that cup."

And silence filled the air she was afraid to say Emily held him close and gave a smile.

"He's my father."

Surprised Jane was as now she understood it he was cursed literally cursed with the others except a little differently this time, now she's starting to remember that cup but what...?


	3. Dalmatian Plantation and Frogs

HYPERION HEIGHTS (PRESENT DAY)

Claire had gone home due to Roni pushing her out since she's had way too many to drink at the moment, she was walking alone in the dark only to find a frog in her way she gasped being afraid of them for as long as she could remember, however, her daddy taught her never to be afraid and they would be used as experiments... sometimes she decided to walk to her dads house Edward Hyde and Henry Jekyll, of course, everyone thought of them as dykes which she didn't it was the curse they are split forms of another.

Looking up at the sky she saw Morpheus working on putting the people to sleep for the night, still seeing the frog it reminded her of the trauma back when she was a kid but she wasn't alone of course someone else lurked the place.

"Afraid still are we?" A girl in the shadows said.

Gasping Claire got scared thinking it was someone else but as she walked out to see a full glimpse it was too predictable.

"Oh, hell no."

A small smile showed as the young girl held tarot cards and had a smile so sinister she was up to something bad.

"Felicity, should have known you'd show your rats ass down here, what the hell are you doing here?" Claire asked looking at her.

Smiling she picked up the frog she found in the pond.

"Unbelievable to believe you such a brave scientist is so afraid of frogs still thought you would know, I'm here with my father doofus."

"Samdi you mean my name is Sabrina here don't rat out okay?" Sabrina threatened grinning lightly.

Claire just shook her head unable to believe that this was happening, of course, she wasn't afraid of frogs, not this time at least she grew out of it.

STORYBROOKE (FLASHBACK)

A blue collared dog whimpered seeing her owner caught and hurt seeing she was unconscious as Pongo came by to comfort her, Archie came running dragging the woman out.

"Anita! Anita, you okay?"

He asked having a hold of her.

After a few minutes, she woke up and looked around the strange world, until her eyes would glance up at Archie, with a smile she helped herself up.

"Hello, Rodger ah I mean Archie."

She forgot abit as he shook his head.

"No, no darling I'm fine with either."

Anita smiled and looked at her dog and footsteps came running it was Paisley, she stopped seeing her mother she hasn't seen in a long time, Anita got up with Archie's help holding her steady, once she got her self straight she held her arms out as Paisley immediately ran to her mother hugging her tight it was then she heard barking from Perdita calling out to her children all 102 as they ran out of the blimp they came from which was the land of untold stories after all of the dogs gathered by Pongo and Perdita she heard one make an adorable barking sound, and that sound she knew clearly being it her dog Patch.

"Oh, dear darling but I believe we have yet again another Dalmatian plantation." Archie chuckled at him the sight of the 102 Dalmatian puppies.

"Guess you're right," Anita replied with a smile.

A girl with purple long hair came with three others as they looked around.

"Well, if isn't the original VKs," Jane said with a smirk as she lived in auradon prep for a while once school was over.

"Good to see you too Jane." Mal smiled warmly looking at her friend. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

Holding a jar with water in it she smiled having the Blue-Tang dory in it "just getting this fish to the tank I have in my room." Jane answered walking back to her apartment at granny's.

~~~~  
Hyperion Heights (Present Day)

Lucy and Valerie woke up from there nap from the car ride and headed downstairs to see people in Roni's bar Valerie noticed Dr. Whale the son of Jekyll/Hyde and Theresa Claire's little brother.

Sitting by him Valerie grinned knowing who he was. "So, you're Victor."

Victor looked confused at the blonde not remembering much or actually not at all Lucy had to drag her away.

"Ow, what was that for?" She asked.

"These fairytale characters they don't remember being under the curse of Lady Tremaine, so he's not going to know who Victor is." Lucy would explain to her older sister.

Valerie would hit her head remembering now about that "My bad sissy I forgot about that, so what are we going to do now." she looked at the people coming and going glancing at her sister now waiting if Lucy has as a plan like she always did.

As Lucy was about to say something Moira their mother came in as she stroked the girl's heads walking to the bar as she needed a strong drink "Going to need something strong here Roni." She said immediately as she gave her the drink.

"Let me guess, boss trouble?" Roni asked looking at her.

Moira just held her head with her hand nodding drinking what she ordered, it was then Henry showed up Lucy smiled already having a plan set in motion, Valerie the oldest daughter of Moira would smile seeing what her plan was to get their parents back together seeing the fact that she doesn't even remember her own husband and he doesn't remember his own wife.

"Oh, hello." Moira would set the drink down with a cough not expecting someone to sit next to her as she smiled abit wiping her mouth, not to mention he was hot as she set the napkin down.

"Hi, sorry I should have introduced myself earlier." the both of them chuckle "I'm Henry Mills, these girls found me along with their friend named Claire so I just thought I'd come by to tell you that before heading off."

Roni watched with a grin seeing the two of them talk "no why don't you stay a while I'll fix you something to drink." winking at the two getting the drinks.

"I am terribly sorry about that, my daughter Lucy can be a little rebellious along with her older sister Valerie, so I had Claire watching them along with her husband Gideon." Moira apologizes about the two going to give them a serious talking to later.

Lucy and Valerie smiled nervously waving their hands.

HYPERION HEIGHTS (PRESENT DAY)

EXT. WOODS - NIGHT

Claire was alone in the woods wanting to think abit, she looked up seeing dream sand in the clouds today and just everything silent, however, she didn't expect to see her father come by Mr. Hyde the bad side of Dr. Jekyll though knowing her father she would smile looking down at her feet as she swung them on the bench before speaking.

"I see you're taking a stroll." Claire would speak in her England accent.

Mr. Hyde stopped in his tracks as he smiled sitting beside her "Yes, that I am... What are you doing out here alone sweetheart?" he would ask abit concerned for her.

"Just... thinking, it's nothing daddy I am fine," Claire replied to her father.

He would nod slightly then look at the dream-sand going about as he stayed with her. "come on, darling it's getting cold you should go inside."

Knowing it is no use fighting him she would go with him to their house where she lived alone with her father since Theresa was nowhere to be found and it wasn't like he forgot anyways which he did but she remembered everything as she left when the curse hit having to live modern life alone until finding this place that her father would be at.


	4. An Ol' Willy Nilly Reunion

HYPERION HEIGHTS (Present Day)

EXT. THE WOODS -MORNING

The morning had come for Hyperion heights Claire was sitting on a rock on the edge of the cliff, the morning breeze blew her hair and in the sunny day Gideon watched her from afar he knew her but from where? He would hold his hourglass and sent it away magically to the pawnshop here. Walking towards her he just had to talk to her. She didn't notice he was coming as Claire was lost in her train of thought just looking out for a while though once done she got up passing by him gently brushing his shoulder like he was a ghost heading to take the jar for Jane to her aquarium where she had Nemo in it promising her since she had to go to work that Claire would take Dory.

INT. HYPERION HEIGHTS HOSPITAL

In the meantime Jane Darling well now whale married to Victor Whale even if he's cursed she kept his last name and his ring in hopes of getting him back but she had to go back to work taking a break in the cafeteria she was eating when someone familiar sat beside her, looking up she smiled seeing her colleague sitting with her.

"I just thought you'd like the company, so I just came here got the food and sat down," Victor spoke nervously but confident enough at the very least.

"Thank you, I always did seem lost, even father told me long ago to watch over my mother and little brother, wanted me to grow up," Jane said looking down a bit "wanted me to stop believing and listening to childish stories."

"No, now that's not that girl I believe in, the girl I believe in by watching this movie would fight and believe she's the very first lost girl."

She laughed lightly looking at him smiling, Jane decided to pick up her tray and sat beside him as he scooted over for her to sit like as though it is school.

"You mean Return to Neverland? Yeah, I have seen it too and the first movie, so," she'd ask taking a bite then swallowing before she spoke, "what got you into watching cartoons doc?"

"Oh, it was just something I would watch as a child, I guess, Jane was always my favorite then Wendy," Victor replied giving a smile towards her.

It was then Victoria Belfrey came as Jane growled low at the sight of her that she dropped the bread she had in her hand and about to eat but now with her, she lost her appetite

"Ms. Stuart, I suggest you go back to work, as well as you Mr. Whale, or I can take the jobs away from you." Victoria would tell her in a commanding way that irritated Jane to the bone.

At this moment she got up and was going to throw her food at Belfrey but she got grabbed by Victor he had to stop her from even thinking of getting them in trouble.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa feisty pants, relax, calm down." Victor would say immediately.

Hearing this Belfrey would turn on her heels like a stuck up at high school smiling deviously. "I think perhaps you should watch your little friend... there Mr. Whale or else she would have to suffer something of the past, again." she then walked away with that final warning.

Sighing Jane would put it back and runoff from the hospital into the fresh air not noticing that Victor had followed her she would hold her hands on her forehead thinking, remembering what happened which would explain the disappearance of Danny her little brother.

"Ow, I hate twigs." a voice said in the tree.

This made Jane and Victor turned around raising their eyebrows in confusion seeing a blonde hair and a brunette following behind while they dust off wondering what the heck and who are they walking over to them she asked.

"Who are you two?"

Cynthia finished dusting off of their clothes the dirt that was on them and smiled "I'm Cynthia and this is my sister Madeline." She introduces herself and her little sister to the two of them.

"And who are your parents? Or parent?" Jane asked after looking back at Victor then back at the other two.

"Our father is Ch--" 

Madeline was about to say when Cynthia held her mouth shut chuckling nervously "You'll find out soon enough, they shall be here soon." Cynthia said moving her hand on her sisters shoulder.

"Wait, I think I know who your parents are." Jane was just about to say it when she saw another figurine coming from the tree.

"Cynthia Robin, Madeline Robin, Oh, bother you two, you're supposed to wait for your father Christopher Robin." He said looking up at the two of them then noticed two more "Oh, I'm sorry you were talking to somebody."

Jane had her mouth open unable to believe who it is, she would walk towards the figurine as the two girls walked to join Victor she would then get on her knees "Pooh Bear?" it was unbelievable for him to be here right now thinking he would be at the hundred acre woods instead "What are you doing here?"

"Jane Darling!" he said excitedly and hugged her "I was wandering around the woods and I believe I lost my way when I was trying to find these two, you see they ran from their father--"

"Christopher Robin," both said in unison as he continued to speak "yes, well as you can see they kind of... escaped me."

The two chuckle nervously waving at Pooh, it was then that everyone else came through all at once in a pile Jane fell backwards holding herself with her hands behind her unable to believe everyone was here, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Roo, Kanga, Owl, Rabbit Jane got up and looked at all of them turning to the three of them then back at Christophers' toy's this cannot be happening at all, what was she supposed to with all of them now and where was Christopher?

"Oh, d-d-d-dear, where are we now?" Piglet shook abit looking up at her "Jane?" 

She smiled nodding "well, you are now in Hyperion heights that's where you are."

The friends looked around with a smile walking around to see their new home within the second one Jane had no idea her favorite book had come to life she loved it and has seen the movie she loved very much but had no idea a different tale was told this time, well Mr. Hyde did warn them about it and the fact they were new to this place, Jane guided them back to the city to give them a tour and waiting on their friend.

INT. STORYBROOKE - AFTERNOON - FLASHBACK -

In another tree Christopher Robin came through and looked around the woods and saw the sign 'Welcome to Storybrooke' he couldn't believe so far where he hasnt expected to be his wife followed beside as she sighed softly unable to believe it.

"You silly boy, we ended up in the wrong place, our daughters are in the wrong part of the place."

Arriving in the town they saw everyone talking to their friends from the enchanted forest being there when Christopher wanted to escape, walking into Granny's diner sitting down, they saw a little boy with brown hair and a girl beside him, Moira couldn't believe it either of the fact that it was her favorite story, Henry knew who that man was and came to sit down across from him.

"Oh, hello Henry." Christopher greeted him.

Henry smiled at him with a smile "Hello Christopher, we haven't seen you in a while, but what are you doing here?" he asked looking at him.

"I need your help, it appears I have lost my friends."

Moira and Henry looked surprised as they looked at each other then at him again.


	5. You Are My World My Darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now the mermaid will have limited use of her legs or her tail until Regina makes her a magic bracelet as she did for Ariel, it's been 12 years since the second movie and OUAT and the descendant's franchise

Humming sounded in the waters as the fish the seaweed swayed in the ocean, all excited to see her again there emerged a mermaid pulled herself ashore she flipped red tail on the ground as it magically turned into legs, the young adult would look around the town that is Hyperion Heights.

Walking around slowly taking in the new land she would look around at kids like her or use to be "come on Star, don't drag now." She said to a young girl about her age when she was twelve knowing she liked to collect things like her mother and grandmother

"But mother, look what I keep finding, so many things" Star replied excitedly.

She chuckled "I know you're just like me and your grandmother."

Star did not hear her much and continued to find new stuff to collect walking into the beach she was not supposed to be alone especially not without melody or her father, it was then something splashed in the water.

"Huh..." She said quietly and headed towards the water a bit more.

Star walked up to the water a bit more looking around then saw a guppy and remembered it was flounder's kid.

"Oh, jeez Anatole? Is that you?"

With the question answered Anatole smiled looking up at her and swam up to the shore a bit quicker as she knelt to meet up with him.

"Hey, Star! What are you doing here?" The guppy asked swishing his tail side to side happily.

"I came with mom remember? Can you stay here? I didn't like we had to part before and you're my friend." Star asked with a slight smile.

"Of course, I'll stay forever and be like my dad when he had Ariel." Anatole replied, "do you think there might be a bigger tank for me though?"

Star gave this a thought as she tapped her chin, she looked around then smiled facing her friend "how's this, let my mom and I get settled in a house and I will come back for you."

In the apartment knowing they would need a roommate to help with the rent, Star was in complete awe in shock at the view of this not knowing what to say the two of them looked at each other with smiles.

INT. Henry Jekyll's, Theresa's, Victor's, Claire's, and Edward Hyde's HOUSE – EVENING –

Claire was having nightmares again so Victor gave her some medicine knowing he had to take care of his big sister being the hospital's doctor and house calls ones, Theresa with Jekyll and Hyde looked to their son approaching them hoping something good is coming from this.

Walking to them he looked at his mother and his father

"She's suffering from dreams that cause nightmares, I assume this won't be the first time, usually someone doesn't suffer like this that bad if it weren't for the mumbles in her sleep and movements."

Theresa listened and looked down sadly "I see, no it's not the first time."

Victor replied, "well, I'm going to give a referral to a shrink I know his names Archie hopper in storybrooke."

A car passed by Hyperion Heights with his luggage and Pongo with Anita and paisley in the back, knowing his work is needed there with a call from Victor needing his help, in the tank of the room that belongs to the famous Jane Darling Nemo swam with his lucky fin as Dory was in the same tank as him, he looked out seeing kids of Nigel flying by the window.

"Dory... do you ever think my dad is out there?" Nemo was worried as he had a little one of his own to take care of he left behind in the ocean when the current came.

EXT. OCEAN - EVENING -

Calm and cool that's what it felt like, a young little fish on her own named Nemy looked out of the anemone wondering her daddy went, she was confused and scared being only a small fish like her dad was when was young she was born with a lucky fin too looking around wondering where her dad is, she looked up to see something, so holding her breath Nemy would pop out of the water and gasped at the sight of someone trying to get her with claws swimming as fast as she could with her fin it was too late as someone caught her a loud screech signaled that it was a bird, dropped in a bowl looking around terrified.

"Where am I?" she asked shaking.

Suddenly a terrifying man showed up at the bowl looking at her.

"Oh, don't worry, I am not going to hurt you, just enough so I don't feed you to him." he would turn to his red bird and chuckled evilly walking out the next bowl on the other nightstand she turned and swam to the side of the fishbowl.

"... Grandpa?" Nemy asked making sure she is right.

An older looking fish turned to see the younger one, it was him she was looking for him for her dad but to find him here is very odd, the older fish was Marlin Nemo's dad who has been captive by Jafar who knows how long, Nemy tried to look for a way out scanning the scenario hoping there's a sink or toilet somewhere that would lead them back to the ocean holding her breath she popped up to see better.

Marlin sighed playfully at his granddaughter remembering how this was like with his son just unable to believe that he's going through this again

"Whatever you're thinking what's the plan this time Nemy." He asked looking at her watching.

"Well, daddy said that he escaped through the toilet and every toilet leads to the drain and into the ocean so, we need to find one."

He chuckled with a smile "Well if you're anything like your father I'm sure you'll find a way back to him."

Nemy listened and sighed going into her tower.

Back in Hyperion Heights

Nemo sighed in his tower as he wanted to find his daughter quick, hoping she hadn't gotten into any trouble.

Star was allowed in janes room as she was asked to check on the fishes but she knew them and was surprised to see Nemo her friend from the ocean.

"Star?!" Nemo asked heading to the tanks side.

"Nemo what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was off looking for my daughter we got separated, so I've been on the search to find her."

Star looked around now she had two problems to fix and sighed looking at him "you need to get into sea that's for sure, where's your dad?"

Nemo looked down and Dory came by looking at her as he would go back into his little tower again. "Mom can tell you."

He gestures to Dory and Star looked at Dory knowing her short term memory loss, as she came up.

"I don't want to say in front of him mind getting me out of the tank?"

She definitely forgot that she can't be out of water much but star took her out anyways

"Now what was I doing? Oh right, get my ring." Dory said "get the ring and put it on my fin." She breathes weakly.

Star did as told and she magically transformed into a woman, a blue highlight in her hair to give her a bit of reference so people see its Dory but as a human due to these rings that let them willingly change when they want.

"Marlin is dead... we lost him not a while ago." She said quietly.

Star couldn't believe it as she looked down "well I'm headed to the ocean maybe we can talk to some friends?" She asked.

Dory gave a grin looking at her "let's go get my granddaughter."

Star and Dory both dove into the water as she took off her ring the two girls had set off to go find Nemy for Nemo, it was then Nemy was put in a tank with a closed door so she wouldn't escape looking scared wishing she was with her dad. Marlin looked at her knowing how scared she was remembering everything that happened to him and his son as it was history repeating itself only this time she didn't have anyone to help her.

"It'll be okay, grandpas here, it's okay, I won't let anything bad happen to you I promise." He said making that same promise he did his son.

Throughout swimming the ocean star would sing an old song she knew "ahh ahh ahh you are my world my darling, what a wonderful world I see, you are the song I'm singing."

Soon enough they'd make it go to her before she gets taken to someone else as a pet if she survives long enough.


	6. Street Mouse, Vandal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin didn't marry Jasmine this time, he married a friend fellow street mouse named Amira last time we met her, since she didn't want royalty she decided to join Aladdin outside the castle but visits her sister jasmine.
> 
> I wanted to do something different such as getting married but like, living homeless probably because Jafar is in Kahoots with Dr. Faciller helping out destroy lives.
> 
> Warning: This part of the story will contain SPOILERS and is inspired by the new Aladdin 2019 (May 24th official release) meaning won't have the same actors from OUAT.

Genie would tell some homeless kids a story along with his own kids. "Let me tell you a story, about a street rat and a sister of a princess still making her one, and a genie but how about the next chapter."

Yelling stop thief! was heard as a monkey ran with its owner, her brunette hair flew as she ran quickly from the market causing havoc again she was up top cornered by the guards looking around hoping to get out of this panting showed she's been on the run for quite a while "seriously, all this for a loaf of bread? No wonder dad said to be careful." the girl had no choice but to jump down on the clothing line followed by a monkey she named Aubrey "come on Aubrey!" she called out and dropped down on the floor seeing the people.

"Not getting into trouble are we now?" said one

"pffbt can't be worse than what her father did." another said a bit rude

"Hey, careful I may be a princess but doesn't mean you should talk about my dad like that, plus," a slight smirk showed "you're only in trouble if you get caught." she ran with the monkey who had a golden object giving it to her "perfect timing Aub, as always."

"Gotta keep, one jump ahead of the bread line,

One swing ahead of the sword,

I steal only what I can afford and that's everything

One jump ahead of the lawman,

That is all and that's no joke,

These guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Riff raff

Street mouse!

Scoundrel

Take that!

Come on guys must we do this!

Rip her open

Round the back guys

I can take a hint,

Gotta face the facts

You guys gotta get out more

Who?

Oh, it's that lil princess of Aladdin

She's just another one like him

I blame parents 'cept they don't know

Gotta eat to live,

Gotta steal to eat

Tell ya about it when I got the time!

One jump ahead of the slowpokes

One skip ahead of my doom

Next time gonna use a nom de plume

One jump ahead of the hitmen

One hit ahead of the flock

I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Stop, thief!

Vandal!

Aubrey!

Scandal!

Let's not be too hasty

Still I think she's such a sweetie

Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat

Otherwise we'd get along (wrong!)

One jump ahead of the hoofbeats

One hop ahead of the hump

One trick ahead of disaster

They're quick, but I'm much faster

Here goes

Better throw my hand in, wish me happy landin'

All I gotta do is jump!"

Carpet came from under making it think she fell and landed safely behind the wall with Aubrey on her shoulder

"And now we feast." She high fives her friend and grinned headed to go buy bread but what she did not know was something else, something coming.

A boy taller than her came quick closing her mouth

"Jeez, Aziz don't do that." She scolded and moved his arms away from her.

It was Aziz Alya's older brother the obedient child of Aladdin and Jasmine and he was not happy with his little sister folding his arms being very serious, reminds her when her father is serious, but the quietness washed away when suddenly, a sandstorm happened.

Present:

A black-haired girl who turned it to brown-haired person with the new dye they had, was selling some old products that she makes and what could make things worse? Is the fact that it was a family business god it reminded her of Miguel, suddenly a purple-haired girl came in as she looked to the bell ring.

"Oh, my is that Mal from auradon I see there or do my eyes deceive me?!?"

Mal smiled chuckling and nodded, her hair was purple and long to her chest, the tiara Indicated she was not a lady anymore she was the queen or going to be.

"Hey, uhh can we talk privately?" She asked alya the daughter of Amira and Aladdin Aziz's little sister. "Or wait, let me guess Aziz has you working both shifts?"

"Actually, not many came in, come on." She opened the door to the back and then the second one to the back of the store.

Mal took a second to look at her new surroundings, and sat down.

"Hey, do you know where that ember is?" She asked curiously.

While helping shelving stuff up she replied "you're not telling me Hades's ember, are you?" Alya asked looking once the last item was settled and headed to sit across from Mal "funny thing is everyone thinks I'm cursed but half of us even got near it."

"Oh, the curse Evie's mother put on? Yeah, I know, gratefully I was in Auradon with the rest when that happened, does henry still doesn't remember?"

All she could do was shake her head with a smile because that does not bother her really, it is fun to see him confused.

"Speaking of which, where are Evie and the rest?" She asked her looking up at the shelves while they talked, marking down the objects of what needs stocking and none.

"Still settling in at Granny's," mal answered twirling her purple curled hair "I'm not even going to bother about my older sister Lily."

When she said that some of the stuff, she was putting away with focus turned into a mess, frustrated sigh she would pick them up not letting Mal as she is lady of Auradon and respects her.

She chuckled "Alya, hey just cause I'm lady of the court doesn't mean you have to do formalities." One of the things she hated. "So then, maybe you'd like to maybe see Jay again? His father may have been ruthless but I think everyone deserves a chance."

She thought for a bit at the invitation and grinned looking at Mal nodding and whistles for her monkey who jumped on her shoulder as they both started to head on to find Hades before Uma did, as Melody and the others kept swimming in the ocean but now they were close to Where both clown fishes are, this may be the beginning but it wasn't the ending.

Meanwhile Henry was working on his job in his desk at granny's when he came across to a pen, and once he held it, he stared at it as if he was trying to remember something.


	7. A World Without Fences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date of getting written: November 12th, 2019
> 
> happy Disney+ launch day!!! Did you get your subscription pre-order, or are you?!? I have it and it's amazing! Can't wait to hear back from everyone about their experience since mine may be different with the launch :)
> 
> P.S. We went with the new name for Quasimodo because if you pay attention, Clopin says that "Judge Frollo gave the child a cruel name, a name that means half-formed", so we wanted to give him a better name with a better meaning so to keep the french part his new name is "Pierre" which means Peter in English

In the neighborhood of Hyperion Heights lives a nice family called the darlings, no, no not as in Wendy as in a young pups grandmother is called Lady Darling, her name is Scarlett she has four brothers being the only sister, see just like their aunts Annette, Colette, and Danielle the boys are obedient, clean and as for Scarlett this is her story.

She was roaming around Hyperion Heights getting hungry, she is described as well just like her father scamp and a yellow bow behind her ear with a blue-collar that says her name seeing Tony's restaurant and scratched the front door as her grandfather tramp did.

"Well, son o' a gun it's the little scamp." Said Tony in an excited tone about to throw a bone except he heard a scoff "ah, sorry little scampers but err looks like yer father is here."

As he went back into the kitchen she looked up, over the ages ever since scamp was a pup, he grew into an adult responsible dog with his wife Angel her mother trying to run, he picks her up by the scruff of her fur as her heads tilted.

"No, Dad, please," Scarlett would wiggle in her dad's mouth but it was no use as she just hung there until she got put down on the ground.

Setting her down he looked at her pretty stern knowing she knew herself not to wander off "Dad... I"

"Don't... just, no, I love you Scarlett but you have to learn the ways of a house dog you and your brothers never got adopted ever since born, so Jim Dear and Darling decided to keep all of us -- and get a bigger house like Pongo had to with his pups."

"Come on daddy, you know me I am just like my grandfather a--and you and mom!"

"No! Scarlett," Scamp shouted scaring her a bit "you weren't so lucky... when born."

Tilting her head in confusion she was just a newborn "wha-- what happened?"

He didn't answer and his tail went down remembering "nothing... j--just stay out here in the backyard okay? Please." he left under the doggy door is a big dog now.

"You didn't tell her about--" Angel began as he spoke "no... and I don't want her to ever know... Okay?" he got a bit aggressive but realized his attitude and just sighed going to his pillow to lay down.

Angel sighed her floppy ears turned as she looked at the young pup her only daughter out of the boys she had going back inside.

Scarlett laid where her father was, the same backyard, same chain... same life she wanted adventure, her one ear floppy would pick up the sound of bells ringing in the cathedral of Hyperion heights getting up she jumped to look from her roof. A figurative shadow showed it must have been that girl Anne-Marie known to be the bell ringer as she plugged her ears.

"Where's Pierre for this?" Scarlett sighed using her paws to cover her ears.

She used her acrobat skills to get down to grab Scarlett as they've been friends since birth

"I know, sorry but I just love ringing the bells you know that girl." Marie would pet her head gently.

And as of all of a sudden, she heard music, Scarlett jumped down and barked recognizing the song gesturing for Marie to follow they both arrived and saw little Maxine singing I2I the famous girl after power line retired to sing and perform.

"Hey, ain't that?" Marie asked grinning

"Maxine Goof?" A girl nodded "daughter of Max and Ramona Roxanne's twin sister, except the family of there's helped raising her with his father and new mothers' Sylvia's help, oh, and her figurative uncles PJ and Bobby."

The girls would listen to the girl explaining and smiled hearing the story.

"I'm surprised she's turning 16 today," Anne-Marie asked.

Sighing the familiar voice showed up "it just... Ramona was a childhood friend of mine, went on that vacation with us, went to college alongside me then had her"

Anne-Marie, Lucy Mills, and Scarlett all looked awed by seeing the famous Maximillian Goof they've heard of, goofy's son the old skateboard gave out in his hand as he looked, smiling.

"Ah, I see you've heard of me."

The sound went off badly making her fall.

"Hold that thought." He told them then went to help his little girl up "you okay?"

"Ow, no, I'm fine daddy." Maxine sighed and moved her leg off the cord then looked up at him going down the stage "sorry dad, I didn't mean that I'm just."

"I know, but with me, you'll get far, as long as you stay focus on—" "your goals." Both of them said together.

"Yeah, I got it." She swiped her skateboard and left the scene.

Max watches sadly sighing "what am I doing wrong?"

"Yaaaaaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!" Suddenly a crash came in the banner as it was goofy his father

"Dad..." max chuckled shaking his head.

"Ayuk! Sorry there Maxie, hey, where'd she go? I got her birthday set up." Goofy would look around then at his son getting out of his predicament.

Meanwhile

Maxie skateboarded until she noticed a pups footsteps shadow following her, curious as her eyebrow furrowed, getting off it she kicked it up and held it smiling at the puppy kneeling down to meet eye to eye with her she looked at Scarlett and clicked her tongue motioning her to come to her.

Scarlett did and nudged her hand as she pet the sweet pup.

"How about it... we're alone together wanting to get away from both our dads eh?"

She scoffed in agreement "you can say that again." Scarlett just like her father and her grandfather well when tramp didn't have a home, she had scamps fur and attitude.

With history repeating itself out of the things they're fathers never learned now their children are affected.

"Are you a possibility for adoption?" Maxine asked curious.

"Not sure but we can always try and see, but pop may not let me go... hmph he may not even let me go until a new litter is born." She scoffed turning her head away.

"Another... litter? Seriously?"

Scarlett nodded, she felt the ground not there seeing she was picked up and taken to Max's and his family's house she looked around the new environment the young pup was currently in.

Put down hearing to make herself at home so that she would do by sitting on the sofa resting her paw burns due to the heat.


End file.
